Bintangku
by AlthaeaRosea
Summary: aku pasti akan selalu kembali, Ran-chan.' itu katanya. Ia adalah bintangku, yang selalu ada disana walau tak nampak.


Disclaimer: Bleach punya Kubo-sensei aduh maap maap authoress lupa mulu nulisnya makasih banyak ya udah diingetin :)

_Dia datang saat aku jatuh ke lubang terdalam dalam hidupku. Aku ingat, saat itu rasanya aku tinggal setengah hidup. Dalam bayanganku, aku menghitung berapa tarikan nafas lagi yang harus kulakukan sebelum aku berhenti melakukannya selamanya._

_Beberapa saat lalu aku merasa lidahku sekering pasir dan perutku seperti kain yang digunting-gunting hingga habis. Tapi sekarang semua rasa itu berubah menjadi suatu kehampaan. Dan aku yakin sebentar lagi kehampaan itu akan lenyap. Hilang._

_Lalu aku merasakan sesuatu diantara kehampaan yang hampir lenyap itu. Dingin. Sejuk. Dan rasa hampa itu berubah menjadi rasa haus dan lapar yang amat sangat. Air terus-menerus mengalir memasuki kerongkonganku._

_Saat itu aku melihat dia untuk yang pertama kalinya. Ia tak mengatakan apa-apa. Hanya terus menyendoki air ke dalam mulutku, sampai aku kembali mengenal rasa penuh dan tidak enak di perutku bila aku kebanyakan minum air hujan yang biasanya turun sebulan sekali bila aku beruntung._

_Sesuatu yang keras mendorong kerongkonganku ke segala arah. Aku terbatuk. Sesuatu itu keluar. Tapi segera masuk lagi. Jadi kukeluarkan lagi. Namun sesuatu itu sangat keras kepala, terus menyempil masuk ke dalam kerongkonganku. Aku terbatuk lagi._

"_Hei, hei, kalau begini terus kamu bisa mati kelaparan tahu. Nih, rotinya kucampur dengan air ya."_

_Sebuah benda kecil lembut berhasil kutelan. Lagi dan lagi, terus-menerus, sampai perutku tidak terasa seperti digunting-gunting lagi. Mungkin itu lem atau benang atau apalah yang menyambungkan kembali perutku, aku tak pernah benar-benar mengingat saat itu._

"_Rotinya enak? Kau makan banyak sekali,"_

_Kali ini sosok di hadapanku tidak lagi terlalu buram. Walau begitu aku hanya dapat melihat mulutnya. Apakah itu yang disebut dengan senyuman? Entahlah. Aku menyukai mulut yang berbentuk seperti bulan sabit menghadap ke atas itu._

"_Lelah? Rumahku dekat dari sini. Biar kau beristirahat saja."_

_Entah itu esok harinya atau dua hari atau seminggu setelahnya, pokoknya aku terbangun di sebuah tempat gelap dan kecil. Dan aku merasa sangat haus dan lapar._

"_Aku punya sedikit apel kalau kau mau. Untuk air, hanya ada segelas. Nanti kuambilkan lagi dari sungai."_

_Siapa dia?_

"_Nih."_

_Ia menyodorkan sebuah benda bulat berwarna merah kecoklatan._

"_Makanlah. Aku masih punya satu kantung. Masih cukup untuk beberapa hari."_

_Jadi kugigit saja benda itu. Mungkin menurutmu apel itu adalah apel terburuk dan termasam di dunia, tapi saat itu bagiku apel tersebut adalah apel termanis, terkaya dan tersegar di dunia._

"_Kau suka?" aku mengangguk. Sebentar saja apel itu habis kumakan._

"_Namaku Gin. Ini rumahku. Kamu?"_

"_Rangiku."_

"_Nama yang cantik sekali. Rumah Rangiku dimana?"_

"_Rumah?"_

"_Iya, tempat kamu tinggal."_

"_Aku tinggal di hutan, padang dan bukit."_

"_Ah."_

_Ia terdiam sebentar, lalu memberiku sebuah apel lagi._

"_Kalau begitu mulai saat ini, rumah ini juga rumah Rangiku. Rangiku boleh tinggal disini bersama Gin."_

"_Benarkah?"_

"_Iya. Tentu saja."_

_Saat itulah pertama kalinya aku mengenal yang namanya rumah._

………………………………………..

Semenjak Momo-chan sembuh dari luka tusukan di perutnya dan sudah tidak perlu diawasi lagi seharian penuh, Kira sering datang mengunjungi kantor divisi 10.

Biasanya Kira membawa sebotol sake. Aku suka sake. Tapi taicho-ku selalu tampak lebih masam, dingin, dan pendek bila sekitar pukul 2 siang terdengar bunyi ketukan beruntun yang lambat dan keras sebanyak enam kali di pintu depan.

"Matsumoto, hari ini kau pergi keluar sajalah untuk bermain bersama temanmu itu." Saat itu ketukan di pintu baru berbunyi sebanyak dua kali.

Karena taicho-ku sangat plin plan, aku buru-buru memeluknya dan menyerukan terima kasih. Aku tahu ia membenci itu makanya kulakukan sekurang-kurangnya lima kali dalam sehari.

"Hei, Kira, tebak apa, hari ini si pendek membolehkanku jalan-jalan seharian!"

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Tapi tumben sekali ya."

"Pasti dia sudah bosan membersihkan sisa-sisa sake kita setiap hari."

"Mungkin. Bagaimana kalau kita jajan sedikit? Sebenarnya agak membosankan juga minum sake setiap hari."

Aku mencibir. "Membosankan? Tidak juga ah. Tapi boleh juga sekali-kali kita menjadi anak baik dan ngemil dango atau susu kacang."

"Eh, tapi kalau kau ingin minum sake juga tak apa sih." Kira mengatakan ini seperi seorang tamu baru kenal yang sungkan bila ditanya mau minum apa. Itu membuatku sedikit kesal.

"Tidak, tidak, aku ingin makan dango ."

Aku menyeretnya ke gerobak dango. Aku paling suka dango putih-pink-hijau yang dilumuri saus maple.

"Biar aku saja yang bayar." Kira menyodorkan sejumlah uang.

"Jangan, jangan, aku bawa uang kok."

"Sudahlah, biasa juga aku yang membawakan sake."

"Makanya itu, sekali-sekali aku tidak mau merepotkan,"

"Tidak merepotkan kok. Eh, tapi kalau kau mau bayar sendiri juga tak apa. Bu-bukannya aku plin plan lho tapi.."

"Sudahlah, ayo."

Setelah itu kami mengobrol tentang banyak hal. Seperti model handphone seireitei yang seharusnya lebih elegan dan feminine. Anehnya, dari sekian banyak kaum adam yang kutanya, ialah satu-satunya yang menyetujui design-ku.

Ia juga bercerita soal kemajuan hubungan Momo-chan dan taicho-ku yang berjalan selambat siput. Sudah begitu jalannya maju mundur tak menentu membuatku ingin melakukan sebuah ide gila.

"Kita masukkan obat tidur dalam makanan mereka, siapkan sebuah pesta pernikahan, dan saat mereka bangun, mereka tinggal berkata, 'I do'."

Kira tertawa. "Ide bagus."

Lalu topic mulai keluar jalur dan subyeknyapun berubah, tidak seperti harapanku.

"Aku memutuskan untuk melupakan Hinamori."

"Pasti berat."

"Memang. Dulu aku begitu menyayanginya tapi ia dan Hitsugaya taicho sangat serasi. Ia sendiri juga tampak jauh lebih bahagia."

"Kau pasti bisa melupakannya, Kira. Masih banyak ikan di laut yang mungkin lebih segar dan lebih besar." Aku tertawa. Perumpamaan ini sering digunakan oleh Rukia bila ia bertengkar dengan Ichigo.

"Kau tahu, aku sudah menemukan ikan itu."

Aku tertegun. Ia memandangku. Tatapan matanya padaku seperti saat dulu ia memandangi Momo-chan. Apa-apaan ini? Aku tidak bodoh. Aku bukannya tidak mau. Aku hanya… entahlah.

"Benarkah?" Aku berusaha tersenyum. Bukan senyum yang bagus, aku tahu.

Aku juga menyayangi Kira. Aku selalu melirik ke arah jam setiap hari untuk menantikan pukul dua. Aku memikirkannya malam-malam. Aku mengingat setiap kata-kata manis yang ia ucapkan padaku. Aku merasa sedih saat Kira masih mengharapkan Momo-chan.

Seharusnya saat ini aku senang. Oh, aku memang senang. Tapi, entahlah.

"Maaf, Kira. Hitsugaya taicho pasti sudah mau mengunci kantor sekarang dan aku harus merapikan barang-barangku."

Aku sakit. Bukan tipe sakit hati melihat orang yang kau sayangi menjadi milik orang lain. Ini sakit karena aku telah menyakiti hati orang yang kusayagi.

……………………………………………………………………

_Biasanya ia membangunkanku saat matahari terlihat sangat merah dan besar, hanya setengah yang nampak, sisanya masih tertidur di bawah tanah. Katanya, matahari sedang membuka matanya untuk menyambut hari yang baru. Tapi karena masih mengantuk, matahari baru membuka setengah matanya._

_Lalu ia akan memberiku sarapan. Sederhana saja, seperti ubi, apel busuk, jamur kancing, atau herb._

_Kami akan makan bersama sambil memutuskan apa yang akan kami kerjakan hari itu. Biasanya aku akan membersihkan rumah dan ia akan mencari air dan makanan untuk hari itu dan esok paginya._

_Tapi hari ini ia tidak ada. Sandalku hanya sendirian. Matahari sudah bangun seluruhnya, langit sudah berwarna biru muda. Di meja ada sepotong kecil singkong bekas kemarin malam. Aku memakannya. Karena ia tidak ada, aku tak bisa tahu apa yang harus kukerjakan hari itu._

_Tapi aku merapikan tempat tidur rumput kering kami dan mebersihkan lantainya dari daun-daun kering yang terselip masuk._

_Matahari sudah berada di puncak kejayaannya. Tapi ia belum datang juga. Aku sering mendengar tentang binatang buas dan orang-orang jahat di daerah ini. Mungkinkah… Tidak, aku tidak boleh memikirkan yang buruk-buruk._

_Tapi saat matahari kembali tidur dan ia belum kembali juga, aku mulai merasa takut. Dalam ketakutanku aku menangis. Aku tak mau lagi hidup sedirian. Aku tak mau kehilangan Gin._

"_Ran-chan, maaf aku sangat terlambat. Tadi aku berhasil menemukan sarang lebah dan ma-"_

_Aku merasa kehangatan melingkupiku dan saat itu juga dan semua rasa takut dan khawatirku hilang tanpa bersisa. Hanya kedamaian yang ada._

"_Sshh.. Jangan nangis Ran-chan," Ia berbisik di telingaku, "Maafkan aku ya."_

"_Kupikir Gin takkan kembali dan aku akan kembali sendirian lagi."_

"_Tidak. Aku berjanji akan selalu kembali. Ran-chan nggak perlu takut."_

"_Benarkah?"_

"_Ya, aku pasti akan selalu kembali ke sisi Ran-chan. Janji."_

……………………………………………………………………………

Sekarang pintu kantor sudah damai. Tapi tidak dengan pintu rumahku. Tiap malam Shuuhei pasti datang. Tanpa mengetuk. Langsung membukannya.

Ia buka pacarku. Hanya teman. Awalnya aku bercerita soal Kira kepadanya. Ia hanya berkata 'yang berlalu biarkanlah berlalu, Rangiku-san'. Dan aku menuruti nasihatnya.

Setelah itu kami sering berbagi cerita hingga larut malam. Shuuhei bertengkar dengan Kyouraku taicho minggu lalu karena mengajak Nanao berjalan-jalan secara diam-diam jam sebelas malam.

Shuuhei juga bercerita tentang hubungan cinta segitiga tidak jelas antara Rukia, Renji dan Ichigo. Cara ia bercerita sungguh lucu dan kau takkan bisa berhenti mendengarkannya.

Musik adalah hal yang sangat disukai dan dihargai oleh Shuuhei. Setiap malam ia membawa gitarnya, dan bersama-sama kita akan bernyanyi sampai larut malam. Bernyanyi apa saja, yang sesuai ataupun tidak sesuai dengan suasananya.

Tapi yang paling sering kami nyanyikan adalah Home-nya Michael Buble. Karena tiap mendengar lagu itu, aku kembali percaya pada sebuah janji yang terucap dahulu sekali sebelum semuanya terbuka lebar dihadapanku.

"Lagu lain saja, lah. Aku bosan dengan lagu itu."

"Mengapa? Lagunya enak tahu."

"Aku tahu. Tapi aku ingin menyanyikan satu lagu lain."

"Lagu apa?"

"Dengar saja."

Lalu ia menyanyikan lagu Realize-nya Colbie Caillat. Indah sekali.

"If you just realize what I just realized than we'd be perfect for each other and we'd never find another.."

Aku membeku. Aku menyayangi Shuuhei, tapi..

Adegan ini terasa familiar. Aku membencinya.

"Maaf Shuuhei, aku mengantuk. Besok datang lagi ya kalau kau ada waktu."

Besoknya ia tidak datang, tentu saja.

Sakit.

…………………………………………………………………..

"Hei, Matsumoto, kau sakit? Kepalamu terbentur sesuatu?"

Taicho-ku sangat berisik. Apakah begini rasanya diganggu oleh orang lain saat kau sedang ingin menyendiri? Kalau begitu kasihan sekali taicho-ku.

"Kata Yachiru, ia sudah menunggu di pusat kota."

"Hn." Tapi aku tetap tak beranjak.

Bukan karena bangkuku ini nyaman atau langit malam di luar begitu indah. Aku hanya malas.

"Nanti kembang apinya keburu mulai. Sana cepat pergi, bodoh."

"Taicho saja yang pergi kalau segitu inginnya aku meninggalkan kantor."

"Terserah kamulah." Aku mendengar suara pintu depan dibanting.

Fuuhh, akhirnya sendirian.

Kalau diperhatikan, bintang-bintang di langit sungguh indah. Aku berusaha menghitungnya, tapi lalu lupa mana yang telah kuhitung dan yang belum. Jadi aku berhenti menghitungya dan hanya menikmati keindahannya. Begitu jauh tapi terang. Berkelap-kelip indah sekali.

Tapi tiba-tiba langit menjadi gelap. Pasti mendung. Tak ada lagi bintang, jadi aku berhenti menatapi langit. Rasanya kosong dan itu membuatku merasa makin depresi.

DUAARR!!!

Seketika langit dipenuhi warna. Merah dan biru dan hijau.

DUAARR!!

Sekali lagi langit seperti diciprati sekaleng cat warna-warni.

DUARR!!

Sekarang langit seperti habis disinggahi pelangi.

DUAARR!!

DUAARR!!

DORR!!

Terus dan terus langit tampak makin ceria. Aku tersenyum. Rasanya kalau begini langit tak lagi merasa kesepian dan kosong.

Kembang api terus dimuntahkan ke langit selama beberapa saat. Setelah itu diam. Langit kembali kosong. Semuanya hilang. Yang tersisa hanya kenangan samar akan warna warni tadi. Langit sedih dan kesepian.

Lalu awan tersingkap dan aku dapat melihat kerlap kerlip kecil jauh di atas sana. Bersinar dengan tenang. Dengan sabar dan konsisten.

Aku hampir percaya bahwa bintang itu terbang menari turun dan hinggap di bingkai jendela.

'Aku pasti akan selalu kembali ke sisimu. Janji.'

Orang yang menugucap janji itu adalah bintangku. Bersinar dengan tenang dan konsisten di hatiku. Walau ia tak nampak, aku tahu ia tetap ada, jauh dibalik awan-awan hitam itu.

Mereka yang lain hanyalah kembang api. Menghias langitku dengan merah, biru, hijau dan kuning. Ya, cahayanya memang sangat, sangat indah. Tapi mereka takkan ada untuk selamanya.

Jadi sebaiknya aku berhenti bermain kembang api dan menunggu awan hitam itu tersingkap, dan suatu saat nanti, bintangku akan kembali.

Ya, karena bintangku pasti akan selalu kembali ke sisiku.

………………………………………………..

Selesai!!

Aneh ya aneh ya. Iya.

Duh authoress ngebut bikin dalam satu malam saja jadi sangat aneh dan tidak jelas juntrungannya mungkin nanti kalo niat dibetulin deh.

oh ya beberapa kalimat terakhir sudah diedit agar memperjelas cerita semoga jadi sedikit lebih jelas yaaa.

Still, thanks for reading.

Review ya karena kelangsungan hidup authoress sebagai authoress bergantung pada review. Flame juga gapapa kok!


End file.
